warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Hickorykit
Hickorykit is a fluffy ginger tom with faint classic tabby markings and hazel eyes. Personality Hickorykit is something of a diva. He is formal and proper, but not necessarily respectful, more interested in maintaining his own standards than in pleasing others. He's a perfectionist, refusing to rest or quit until whatever he's focused on has been mastered or arranged to his satisfaction, be it the material of his nest, all the meat picked from prey bones, a hunting or fighting move, or even a neat mossball trick. He refuses to apologize for high standards, and will not lower his standards for anyone, no matter their status or relation to him. He's keen and intelligent, quick to pick up on new material, and is good at learning information through observation, which can make him a bit of a gossip - though he doesn't typically have many cats to share his info with. He can come off as snobbish and demanding to a lot of cats, and he certainly likes to maintain a posh exterior, but in reality he's an energetic and passionate individual; his perfectionism makes almost everything he undertakes a long and occasionally arduous process, in order to get things just right, but any and all things he decides to dedicate his time to are things that he cares about. He is so strict about perfection because he wants his endeavors to be fruitful and result in a good finished product. He is often more concerned with the destination than with the journey, and can be a bit impatient at times as a result. His general attitude and mindset can be off-putting to others, and he is not quick to trust in general, so it can be difficult for him to get close to others. Those that he is close with he is quite protective of, wishing to keep the few friends he has close and safe at all times. He looks up to his dad Frostflame greatly, and aspires to be as elegant, pretty, and salty as him. Internally, he has his insecurities, even if he does his level best to never reveal them; his admiration for his dad can make him self-conscious about his own looks at times, and he worries that others will think his frosty outer shell and efforts to push others to be better means that he doesn't care at all, when in fact, he has a compassionate and empathetic heart that wants to make life better for all his Clanmates, which prompts some of his perfectionism. He can also be a little anxious about being clingy or stifling towards those that he is close with, as he never wants to make them feel that they are obligated to stay with him, even if he'd be heartbroken if they left. Though failure frustrates him, sometimes to the point of outburst, and he will throw a diva fit and refuse to do something that goes against his own principles or interests, he is a positive cat, in his own way - he will encourage others to live their own truths and be themselves, even if it's usually framed as a sort of "screw other people their opinions don't matter" sort of thing. He only really lets go and relaxes around his loved ones, easing into a sense of comfort that allows him to joke around and tease a bit more freely, and even then he can sometimes end up feeling embarrassed for behaving in a silly or carefree manner, particularly around those who are seeing that side of him for the first time. In romance, he would be the type to attempt to remain mysterious and aloof while flirting, occasionally playing hard to get, but internally would be a huge cheesy dork and a blushing mess, wanting to seem collected out of fear and embarrassment that his feelings or gestures would be disregarded or laughed at otherwise. History He was dumped with his littermates on the side of the Thunderpath by Twolegs. Theme Song